


Empty Glasses

by Whovalanche



Category: The Who
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Moonshend - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm tellin' ya, I can drink ya under the table!"</p><p>"I can hold me own liqueur just as well as you can, Moon!" </p><p>"Is that challenge Townshend?"</p><p>"It's a promise!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at M/M fluff  
> Written for my friend who is a heeuge Moonshend fan (: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Mature for language sadly I can't write smut]

I'm tellin' ya, I can drink ya under the table!"  Keith boasted proudly.

"I can hold me own liqueur just as well as you can, Moon!"  Pete bit back.

"Is that challenge Townshend?" Keith replied with a smirk.

"It's a promise!" Pete sung.

"Then let's begin shall we?" Keith said making his way to the kitchen.

Pete sat in the living room smiling at himself.

"Pick your poison, Townshend." Keith shouted from the kitchen.

"Brandy!" Pete hollered from the Living Room.

Keith smiled to himself and grabbed three glasses knowing Pete would fuss about wanting a taller glass.

"Ah good choice, dear boy." Keith said walking back in with wine glasses and a hidden lager glass.

"No, no, no, give me a taller glass!" Pete complained loudly.

"You think you can handle a taller glass?" Keith said in a playful tone.

"I'm not a child Keith, give me a damn taller glass." Pete said now glaring at the younger boy.

"Alright, alright!" Keith laughed. "Here." Keith added, handing Pete the taller glass.

"Thank you." Pete quietly said.

"You're a bit more off than usual, c'mon what's eating at ya?" Keith asked now in a concerned tone.

"Nothing." Pete replied too quickly.

"I've known you for most of me life, Pete I know when you're lying." Keith said in a serious tone.

"There's nothing wrong! Sod off!" Pete growled.

"Alright! Well screw you then!" Keith said giving Pete the finger and downing his own glass.

Keith was getting tired of the older man's snappy sullen mood.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about it." Pete said apologetically.

"Understandable, maybe after a few drinks you'll change you mind?" Keith said with a smirk.

"Maybe." Pete said smiling back.

"Well drink up, and we'll fix you right up!" Keith said still smiling.

They sat there drinking glass after glass of Brandy. Sometimes exchanging bits of conversation, but most of the time was pure silence. Everything was calm and peaceful for the next hour. Then that atmosphere was no more once the bottle was empty.

Keith launched the empty bottle across the room, it shattered on impact as it hit the wall.

Pete bolted up from his content daze in fear.

"Why did you do that!?" Pete yelled in shock.

"It's my flat I can do as I please!" Keith laughed maniacally tossing the unused glass across the room as well. "Bullseye!" Keith cheered happily as the glass met the same fate as the bottle.

"But what did that bottle ever do to you!?" Pete asked curiously.

"It taunted me it did!" Keith said with a serious tone.

"Moonie I-I think you're drunk!" Pete laughed.

"Says the person about to pass out on me chair!" Keith replied, trying to hide his own smile.

"I'm not about to pass out!" Pete defended.

"Sure you're not." Keith said not buying it for a second.

"Besides I'm  just trying to get comfy! This chair is really uncomfortable ya know!" Pete complained.

"Well you could always sit on me lap." Keith wiggled his brows.

"I'll stay in me chair." Pete said trying to hide his blush.

"Suit yourself." Keith shrugged. "Ready to spill?" Keith asked eagerly.

"We need more booze!" Pete answered loudly holding up his empty glass.

"There's some Whiskey in the kitchen." Keith said making his way back to the kitchen.

"Break it out!" Pete hollered from the living room.

"Here." Keith said handing Pete the bottle.

"Hello ol' friend how I've missed you." Pete said to the bottle of Whiskey.

They took their seats and began to down their whiskey.

The younger boy felt a bit drunk, still not as drunk as his older friend who was now slurring a bit with his words. An hour passed and with it more empty glasses of Whiskey. After about six glasses in, the men started getting into a heated row on who's a better musician.

"No no no Chuck Berry is way better than Elvis!" Pete defended!

"Maybe but The Beach Boys could play circles around them!" Keith bit back.

"Are you mad!?" Pete shouted in disbelief.

"Last time I checked, quite!" Keith said in a smart alec manner.

"Chuck Berry is the Godfather! He outranks them!" Pete hollered back.

"Hardly!" Keith said brushing him off.

"You don't understand!" Pete said in exasperation.

"I understand perfectly!" Keith said a matter-of-factly.

"You're drunk!" Pete said loudly.

"Not at all, a bit buzzed but far from drunk." Keith said with a smirk

"What!?" Pete said in shock.

"I told you, I could drink you under the table!" Keith said with a wink.

"You're cheating! Down that fucking glass right now!" Pete demanded his friend across from him.

"Oo,demanding tonight aren't we, Townshend?" Keith teased.

Pete scowled with his arms folded over his chest.

"There!" He said downing the entire glass' contents.

"And another one!" Pete said passing Keith another filled up glass of Whiskey.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Townshend?" Keith taunted his blue eyed friend.

Pete stated with wide eyes.

"I've heard about your secret." Keith said wiggling his brows.

"You-- What!?" Pete screamed in embarrassment.

"Oh come off if I've known you liked him since day one." Keith replied back.

"No you don't understand..." Pete stammered.

"I get it, he is very good looking." Keith said nonchalantly.

"It's not him though, I've fallen for someone else?" Pete replied, shyly.

"Oh and who might that be?" Keith asked with a quirked brow.

Pete stayed silent.

"It's Roger innit?" Keith added with a knowing smirk.

Pete stared on with wide questioning eyes.

"Well by your silence I see I've hit the nail on the head haven't I?" Keith asked his now flustered friend.

"Why bother, whoever it is they'll never like me." Pete said hiding his face in his hands.

"And why not what's wrong with you?" Keith asked confused.

"I'm too gangily, and my nose look at it." Pete said sadly.

"You're just tall and I think your nose is adorable." Keith said finishing the last part a bit too quietly.

"You-- What!?" Pete managed to get out.

"I think you're beautiful, I mean if Roger can't see that then he doesn't deserve ya." Keith said ringing his hands in his lap.

"Keith." Pete said. "How long?" Pete asked in a small voice.

"Years. S'alright. I'm okay. You and Rog, go be happy. 'Sides I think he fancies you too." Keith said with a low chuckle.

"Keith." Pete said a little louder.

"I'm used to my feelings being unreciprocated." Keith replied as if it were nothing.

"Keith." Pete groaned out frustrated.

"Now, now no frowns don't worry about ol' Moonie, this is supposed to be a fun night. Let's have another drink, shall we!?" Keith said brushing off his friend.

"Keith!" Pete flat out shouted at his friend.

"I've told ya, Townshend it's alright! For fuck's sake let it go!" Keith yelled at his blue eyed friend.

"But--" Pete frowned.

"Ah enough let's have a smile, love?" Keith said forcing a smile. "Now we need more booze, don't we? I believe I have more whiskey in the kitchen!" Keith announced getting up from the couch and making his way towards the kitchen.

Pete got up and blocked his way.

"Pete I don't have time for your games, get out of me way!" Keith demanded.

Keith pushed Pete of his way a bit too forcefully.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion isn't gonna help!" Pete yelled at the retreating back of his friend trying to steady himself.

"It'll help." Keith said continuing on his quest.

Pete followed his friend into to the kitchen and trapped Keith between the door and himself.

"Pete what the bloody hell are you doing let me go!" Keith hollered at the older man that had him trapped.

Pete stared into the eyes of the younger man.

"Please." Keith pleaded with wide brown eyes.

Pete didn't falter.

"No.  Now you're gonna shut up and listen to me clearly." Pete said in a low serious tone.

"Oh is it confession time, for your love of our blonde singer?" Keith scoffed pushing him away again.

Pete groaned and tried to steady himself once again.

"What's next your gonna tell me about your sick little fantasies?" Keith bit back with an eye roll.

Pete growled now frustrated with being interrupted.

Keith walked back towards the cabinet, deliberately ignoring the blue eyed man.

"I swear to god sometimes I wanna throttle you!" Pete screamed.

Keith's eyes widened at the threat but then he just brushed it off and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you!" Pete yelled at the back of friend.

Keith stopped dead in his movements at this proclamation.

"You... You love me?" Keith gasped out turning around now looking at the older man with wide child-like eyes.

"Shit." Pete cursed lowly.

Keith shook off the shock and was replaced with anger.

"Oh fuck off Townshend, I won't be your drunk shag while your lover's away! Now get the fuck off me I need a drink!" Keith said pushing the older man once again out of his way

Pete finally snapped and grabbed the younger man by his wrists and spun him around to face him.

"Who the fuck do you thi--" Keith began to yell but was silenced by Pete's lips. 

Keith punched Pete in the face.

"What the hell Keith!" Pete said holding his jaw.

"Can't you see what you're doing to me!?" Keith yelled back at his injured friend.

"But I want you, only you it's always been you." Pete said in a heartfelt tone.

"Why me? I mean I'm nothing special." Keith asked looking at the ground and wringing his hands.

"If you ever say that again I'll knock you into next Tuesday!" Pete yelled back.

"But I'm not..." Keith said sadly still not looking up.

"You are, to me." Pete whispered now closer.

"If you're playing some sick fucking joke I swear to Christ Townshend I'll cut off your--" Keith began to threaten but Pete cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you too." Pete chuckled.

"Well it's about time you two admitted it." Said the dark figure in the shadows.

"Jesus Ox, don't do that!" Pete shouted.

"Looks like you owe me Dip." John said to his blonde companion.

"Piss off I knew they'd get together!" Roger replied.

"You what!?--" Keith chocked out.

"Oh come off it Daltrey, you lost now pay up." John taunted the blonde next to him.

Roger growled and paid John his winnings.

"Can somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Pete shouted in confusion.

"Well you see Rog here bet me that you two wouldn't admit your feelings cause you're both so stubborn--" John began to explain.

"Says the man nicknamed "The Ox"." Keith rebuffed.

John rolled his eyes.

"And I bet that one of you would crack." John added.

"You both had been moping around for weeks, we felt you needed a push." Roger added.

"You planned all this!?" Pete asked frantically.

"Aye." John and Roger answered in a cool manner.

"It was mainly John's idea." Roger blurted out.

"John you--" Pete began to yell out.

"Bloody evil genius!" Keith said raising his voice a bit higher in shock.

"What!?" Pete choked out in shock at the younger brunette's reply.

"Think about it Pete he plotted this, all of this without our knowledge or suspicions, he's a right clever bastard this one!" Keith explained

"I don't know if I wanna throttle ya or kiss ya!" Pete replied in a serious tone.

John just laughed.

"It's always the quiet ones full of tricks innit?" Keith asked Pete in a confused tone.

John smiled at the two for a split second then he was walking out of the house with Roger trailing behind, leaving the two brunettes to wander.


	2. Hey

I've written a part two of this series sadly it won't be posted here... I'll be leaving this account soon pm me for the new one hope to have it soon love you guys ♥


End file.
